Digidestined
by xcamellia
Summary: What would you do if you woke up with a Digi-egg?
1. Chapter 1

**I write a lot and this just happens to be one of the FanFictions I have ever wrote... Maybe even the first. Please be nice, I don't mind feed back if I spell something wrong but nothing TOO negative.**

**This is a Digimon Fanfic with characters of my own. **

**So lets begin...**

**...**

**Digi-destined**

By: Camellia

Chapter 1

I stare up at the starry-night sky "Dad, I miss you" I say to the sky and layed on my back. I sit up quickly seeing a falling star. "I wish for my life to change, to be a little more exciting!" I whisper to my self as I wish upon the falling star. I really want a change in my life right now; it's kind of….boring. "Alaina, time to come in!" My mom yells from the back door. "Yea, yea" I say quietly. I got up and walked over to the door where she's waiting. "School starts tomorrow." She says and I nod walking past her. I walk up the stairs into my room and fell onto my bed. "School" I sigh and got up and put on my and set out clothes for tomorrow. "Night" I say to myself and went to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm going off so I hit the snooze bottom to make it shut up. "What a warm pillow" I say snuggling next to an odd shape pillow, almost like a big egg. Wait, I don't have a pillow that's shape like an egg. I throw off my covers and looked down. "WHAAAAA" I scream and my mother knocks on the door. "Everything alright?" She asks and I cover up the egg. "I'm fine" I say and she leaves from the door. "Where did this egg come from? Oh no what if I gave birth to it while I was asleep! No wait that doesn't make sense." I say to myself and got up and something fell behind me. I look down and saw a pink and white keychain thing on the ground. I picked it up, it has a blank screen. "What's going on?" I say and my mother walks in and I hide the keychain behind me. "You're not dressed yet?" She says and I look down. "Sorry, be ready in a minute" I say looking up at her and she seems shocked. "What" I ask and she shakes her head, "You haven't talked to me in so long I thought I was dreaming" She says and I look away from her. Ever since my father died I haven't really had a conversion with my mother. "Yea, well I need to get ready" I say and she nods and leaves. I look at the keychain "Hmm…" I say touching it but nothing happens so I set it down on my desk and grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom and took a nice quick shower.

After the shower I put on my undies and bra and black stockings that go to my thighs. Then I put on a black skirt and white long sleeve collar shirt with a black vest. "Need to look nice on my first day" I say looking into the mirror and brushed my teeth, but I know I probably won't have any friends. I'm not the average normal person. I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room and grabbed the device and hooked it to my skirt belt loop. "Just in case you decide to turn on" I say and looked at the egg "And you go in the closet so mom won't think I'm some egg freak or something" I say out loud and grabbed the egg and sat it nicely in my closet. I sat down and put on my shoes and walked down stairs. "Could you walk today, I have to be in work early" Mom says and I nod. "Bye love yea" She says walking out of the door "Bye" I whisper. I sat down and poured coco puffs into my bowl then milk and started eating. "Yea, what fun eating alone is" I say out laud, I sigh and took a few more bites and put the bowl and food away. I grabbed my bag from my room and walked down to the front door. I looked at the picture on the table by the door with my father in it. "Bye dad, wish me good luck" I say with a wink and walked out the door and locked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again! :D Bare with me :) **

**...**

Chapter 2

I turned around and squinted to the bright sun. "Let's go!" I say and started walking to school. School is not all the far from the house so I don't mind the walk, it's the heat I hate. As I walk the keychain thing bounce on my thigh. "I wonder what this thing is." I say then bumped into someone, "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I say quickly and looked at the person who was a boy who looked younger than me. "No, I should apologize too" He says, his black hair hangs around his face and some in his eyes. "WHOA, you have pretty eyes" I say moving his hair out of his face and he blushes. "Thanks" He says and I laugh "Sorry" I say moving my hands away. "Its fine" He says and holds out his hand "I'm Hector, I may be young but I'm pretty smart" He says and I shake his hand "Alaina, not real smart but I'll try to keep up" I say with a smile. "Awesome" He says then looks down at the key chain and grabs it and my skirt and I move with him. "I have one too but mine is a different color!" He says and I make him let go. "Oh, can you tell me what it is because I'm really confused on what it is and why it was in my room this morning" I say and he pulls out his from his bag. It was red and white "Whoa you really do have one too" I say and he nods. "I don't know what it is either, I find it this morning too" He says and I look around to make sure no one was looking or listening and saw no one was "Did you get a egg too?" I whisper to him and he looks at me, "Yea, you too!" He says and I nod. "So you have no idea what it is?" I ask and he shakes his head no and I sigh and the bell rings. "We better get to class, what's your first hour?" I ask and he thinks for a moment. "Math" He says, "Me too" I say and he smiles. "My first friend, awesome" He says and I grab both his hands in mine "You mean it! I'm your friend" I say and he nods then frowns. "Unless you don't want to?" He says and I shake my head no "No I want to be friends, I'm so happy today!" I say and we walked into the school building.

It seems I have 1st, 2nd, and 4th hour with Hector which is cool. Apparently Hector is 15 and a half, I'm 16 and a half, he must be really smart to be in 11th grade or I'm really dumb. I'm in my 6th hour after a long and ok day since I made a friend maybe this won't be so bad. I was sitting down in the back and the teacher was going on about some war that happen along time ago. I started to doodle on my notes and saw something glowing from underneath my desk and I stood up freaked out and saw it was the keychain. "Miss Alaina, please put away your toy. You are in high school, so quit playing around." The teacher says and I look around and see everyone eyes are on me but some guy was glowing too. "I have to go!" I say grabbing my stuff and ran out of the room, the guy fallowed behind me but I started on my way home, I'm not sure why but I have a feeling I need to be at home right now. I burst through the doors and ran out side and saw Hector with someone else that's taller than him. "Alaina, you too" He says and I nod but run pass them. "Where you going?" He shouts after me. "Home, I have a feeling" I say and he said something else but I couldn't hear it.

I ran up to my front door looking for the keys and open the door and shut it behind me. My mother shouldn't be home until 5 or so. I take off my shoes at the door and ran up stairs to my room and open the closet door and saw the egg was glowing to so I grabbed it and put it on my bed. "Um…" I say looking around and pulled the keychain off and sat it by the egg. I closed my eyes because the light was too bright then I felt a breeze across my face and open my eyes and it looks like it was hatching. "Oh no…what do I do?" I say. It cracks and I get on my knees and stared at it. It seems something is in side "Hello?" I say trying to see inside. "H-hello?" It says and I smile "You talk!" I say but it won't come out of the egg, the lights gone so it should come out now, right? "Y-yes" It says and I sit on the ground. "Come on out, I'm not going to hurt ya" I say, sticking my hand out. "O-ok" It says. It has a girl voice. It moves the egg shells away from it and looks up at me and I back away from it quickly. It looks like a brown bunny with really long ears and pink spots on it. "WH-what are you!" I say in the corner of the room. "Rude, I'm a Digimon" It says and I look down. "It talks" I say and looked back up; it jumped off the bed and started walking towards me. "Stay away!" I say and it stops and almost looks hurt. "I'm Lopmon, you are?" It says. "Alaina" I say kind of getting close to her. It's like nothing I have never seen before. "What are you" I ask again. "A Digimon and I need your help!" Lopmon says. I touch her and smile "Like a real bunny!" I say and she frowns. "Not a bunny, a Digimon!" She says and I laugh. "What's a Digimon?" I say picking her up and sitting us both on the bed. "Digimon short for Digital Monsters" She says and I look at her "Digital Monsters?" I ask and she sits down. "Yes, Monster of various forms living in the "Digital World"" She says. "Digital world?" I ask. "Yes, a parallel universe that originated from Earth's various communication networks" She says and I press my hand to my face. "I'm lost" I say and Lopmon places her hand on my hand. "Sorry" She says and I look at her, she's kind of cute. "No, it's fine, continue. What's this thing" I say holding the keychain thing. "Oh, that's a digivice. It helps me digivolve into my other forms." Lopmon says and I look at the key—Digivice, "Other forms?" I ask. "Yes, each Digimon can digivolve into other forms like right now I'm a rookie, if I digivolve I'll become an Ultimate Digimon but that's only me, others can digivolve into many others" She says and I nod. "So, what is it you need me for?" I ask picking her up. "I need a human partner, a Digi-destine, to help me save my world and yours, together along side 4 others I know we can win!" She says with such a confident face. "I don't know, I just started school—I know a person with a digivice like mine, you think he might be one too?" I ask and she thinks for a moment. "Yes, it's possible" She says and I smile, "Woohooo" I say more to myself than to anyone. I won't be alone with this. "But you said save your world and mine but there's nothing to save" I say and she frowns. "You wrong, there's been evil surfacing up in the digital world and the elder said that their goal was to take over both the Digital world and Earth. So he sent me and other Digimon to Earth to team up with a human and become strong to fight the evil and save both worlds so please, please Alaina help me!" Lopmon says with such determination in her voice and I look away. "But—" I stop myself because I heard a loud crash from the back yard. "What was that?" Lopmon asks. "I-I don't know" I say getting up and running down stairs, Lopmon behind me. I walk over to the back door and I place my hand on the knob, "Oh What if it's a robber? I'm just a weak girl, no I can do this!" I say and took a deep breath and opened the door and saw a large figure standing out side of my house. "What is that?" I say and Lopmon gets in front of me. "It's DemiDevimon, an evil rookie Digimon but why is he here?" Lopmon ask and I look closely at it, it's a really large bat thing with big yellow eyes. "Lopmon, it's been a while!" He says and flies over to us. "I see you already find a human" He says and Lopmon gets in front of me. "I won't let you hurt her" Lopmon says and I look at her. "Bat Flutter" DemiDevimon yells and attacks Lopmon by hitting her with his wings, "Lopmon" I scream as Lopmon falls to the ground and I help her up. "Stop Lopmon, you're getting hurt so please stop!" I say and she gets up and stands in front of me. "No, I must protect you! You're my Digi-partner" She says and charges at DemiDevimon, "LOP TWISTER!" Lopmon shouts and she starts spinning and forms a small tornado and it hits DemiDevimon. Lopmon starts breathing heavily when she lands. "Lopmon!" I say running over to her before she falls over. "Sorry…I'm not strong enough" She says and I feel tears coming out, it's like that time when dad died, why is it that when someone you care for protects you and gets hurt in the process. "Please don't cry, I'm not going anywhere." She says sitting up and trying to stand and DemiDevimon laughs but you can tell he's injured, bad too. "Now that Lopmon's out of the way, it'll be easier to destroy both worlds now" He says and I stand up with Lopmon in my arms and I walk over to him and slapped him straight on the face. "I won't let you! I won't let you do as you please if it means harming others. I will stop you to protect Lopmon and the ones I care for." I shout and he looks shocked that I slapped him. "You have spunk girl, to bad you're on Lopmon side, my master would have liked you!" He says and starts flying away. "Don't runaway, come back!" I shout and he laughs "I must report back to my master, love to stay and chat but I have to go" He says and disappears in the sky. "T-thank you" I look down at Lopmon. "No, thank you" I say and she looks up at me. "For what?" She asks and I smile. "For giving me courage, for fighting to protect me even though you were hurt" I say and she smiles and I walk us both back into the house and sat her down on the kitchen table. "Now stay and I'll fix you right up" I say grabbing the 1st aid kit. I pull out a rag and poured alcohol on it and dabbed it at her boo-boo as she cries out. "What is that? It stings!" She says and I laugh "That just means its working now stay still and I'll finish up" I say and throw away the trash and put away the 1st aid kit and picked up Lopmon. "Let's go to my room, it's almost 5 and mom will be home soon" I say and she nods and I walk up stairs and into my room and sat Lopmon on my bed. "You need rest, lots of it too" I say and she yawns, "I'm more hungry than sleepy" She says and I laugh. "I'll bring you something up, wait a minute" I say running down the stairs and into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door and looked around. "Nothing really in here but pudding and cake, when was the last time mom went shopping?" I say out loud and slice a tiny piece of cake and a small glass of milk and went back up stairs. "Here you go" I say giving her the plate and glass. "Thank you for the food" She says and I nod. She picks the slice of cake with her hand and opens her mouth and eats it in one bite then drank her milk fast. "Whoa" I say and she blushes. "I was really hungry, I usually eat more properly" she says and I laugh "Oh, don't worry about it" I say and heard the front door shut. "HOME" Mom yells from the living room. "Ok" I yell back. "Ok, so here's the rule, I don't think mom can handle a talking bunny running around so please in front of her can you pretend to be a stuff bunny or something?" I ask and she looks mad, "Not bunny, DIGIMON! And ok" She says and I nod. "Thank you" I say and layed down.


End file.
